A Stormy Night
by killer-fever
Summary: Eduard is quietly sitting at home when a loud bang disturbs him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey peeps. I tried for the first Estonia/Iceland fic but I was beaten. All well. It was a good story. Anyway, this has been on my mind for a little bit and I couldn't figure out how who best fit the roles so I just decided to make a fic for an almost non-existent pairing.

Iceland's name in all the fic's I'm going to make is going to be Gunnar.

*

Eduard was thoroughly confused when he began to have these desires. He knew they were normal but he was really confused when he began to feel them. Ashamed even. He usually handled the problems by locking himself in his room for about an hour with his laptop and a jar of Vaseline. He was glad when he began to live alone, that meant he could be as loud as he wanted and could please himself anywhere in the house without worrying about Raivis or Toris interrupting.

Unfortunately, this day was a bad day. Well, at first it seemed like a great day. Eduard had already planned since he couldn't go outside today. It was raining, bad. The wind was high as well. Eduard heard it roaring against his windows.

He lit candles around nine and decided that he wasn't going to use his laptop for this one. He laid down on the couch and took off his white long sleeved shirt. He put it on the floor next to his couch and began how he always began.

Eduard trailed one hand over his clothed thighs, rubbing his inner thighs tenderly. His other hand slid over his neck and traced little butterfly touches over his nipples. He didn't hold back the small moan that escaped his throat as he began to lightly pinch his nipples and twist them for added pleasure. The hand on his thighs moved to his clothed member and he began to palm himself, letting out small mewls of pleasure. The button to his pants was slowly being undone. Once that was out of the way, Eduard's hand slipped into-

KNOCK!

Eduard jumped and looked to the door. He waited for a few moments for another knock but didn't hear one. He was about to go back to what he was previously doing but just as his hand slipped back the loud boom of a knock came again. Eduard sighed in frustration. Who the Hell was cock blocking him in the middle of a freak storm like this?!

Eduard put his shirt back on and buttoned up his pants. He angrily went to the door and yanked it open. He was about to yell at the person who was there but was cut short when the person fell straight into his arms.

Eduard looked down at the young man that had fallen on him. He was shivering violently and clutched onto Eduard for warmth. He was wearing a soaking wet dark suit and had amazingly white hair. Eduard picked the man up and closed the front door with his foot. He carried the man to the living room and blew out the candles instead lighting the fireplace. He stripped the man of his wet clothes and took a little bit of time to admire the man's abnormally pale skin. He might be albino.

Eduard was quick to retrieve a heavy blanket from the hallway closet and brought it down the steps to the man. He was still unconscious. After wrapping him up, Eduard felt his forehead. He was burning up. Eduard decided that he should make some soup for him.

Eduard left into the kitchen and was annoyed to find that his power was out. So, he decided to skip the soup and just went into the bathroom and grabbed cold medicine. Eduard didn't really know if the medicine would do the trick but it was well worth the shot. Eduard promised himself that as soon as the storm cleared he would take the mystery man to the hospital.

Eduard returned to the living room and was very surprised to see that the man was sitting up, clutching the heavy blanket around his body as he looked around, trying to figure out where the Hell he was exactly. Eduard stepped over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The man's deep purple eyes gazed at him, slit into a glare.

"Who are you?" He demanded more than asked.

"Eduard. You?" Eduard asked, walking until he was right next to the man.

He looked at Eduard for a moment.

"Gunnar," he finally answered.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Eduard asked, taking a seat next to Gunnar.

"Running. Sorry I ended up here. I just saw the house and thought shelter," Gunnar muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it," Eduard said.

He opened the medicine bottle and poured some of the red liquid into the cap. He handed the cap to Gunnar. Gunnar looked at it.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Medicine. You're running a fever," Eduard explained.

Gunnar looked at it again. He half contemplated not taking it but decided against that. He took the cap, fingers lightly brushing against Eduard's. He brought it to his lips and swallowed it all. He made a slight gag sound out the horrible taste and silently handed the cap back.

"Do you need water?" Eduard asked.

Gunnar shook his head. Eduard stood up and turned to leave.

"Hold on," Gunnar said.

Eduard turned to see that Gunnar had stood up. He was either blushing deeply or the heat from his fever was finally coloring his face.

"T-thanks," he said.

Eduard nodded and left to put the medicine back. When he came back to the living room, Gunnar was laying on the floor, the blanket sprawled out around him, leaving him completely naked. His skin seemed to almost glow in the firelight. The shadow from his leg hid his most crucial area from Eduard's wandering gaze. Eduard mentally slapped a pervert label onto himself and walked over.

"Gunnar," he called.

Gunnar didn't stir.

"Gunnar," Eduard called again, a little louder.

Still nothing. Eduard gulped and felt the need from earlier arising, only this time, he wanted to touch that smooth expanse of alabaster skin presented before him. Eduard's hand moved on its own as he lightly touched Gunnar's stomach. Gunnar shifted slightly and let out a small sound. This caused his leg to move and Eduard could now clearly see what the leg had been hiding. He blushed deeply while his eyes automatically ran to that particular part.

Eduard pulled his hand away from Gunnar's stomach and lightly took each of his wrists, putting them over his head. Gunnar didn't wake from his sleep. The dark flush over Gunnar's cheeks had spread an even coat of rose over his entire body. Eduard admired the color and gently ran a single finger down Gunnar's chest, stopping just at his waist. Gunnar squirmed and moaned again.

Eduard quickly let go of Gunnar when he saw that he was starting to wake up. He backed away as Gunnar sat up and scratched his head. He looked at the fire in the fireplace for a moment and then looked over to Eduard. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled over. Eduard's heart pounded hard and fast as Gunnar approached him. Eduard got a good look at Gunnar's back and the nearly perfect globes of his ass. Eduard cursed as he felt himself get hard.

"Eduard," Gunnar whispered, looking up at him.

Eduard blushed deeply.

"Y-yes?" He asked.

Gunnar blinked one more time before he promptly fell onto Eduard, head resting on his shoulder. Eduard blinked in confusion.

"Gunnar?" He called.

"You're comfy," Gunnar muttered, lips against Eduard's neck.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"You're hard too," Gunnar said.

Eduard actually squeaked when he felt Gunnar's hand groping him through his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Feeling you up," Gunnar said.

"Why?" Eduard asked.

"I'm returning the favor. You felt me, didn't you?" Gunnar counter asked.

Eduard blushed even deeper if it was possible.

"Y-you were awake?" He asked.

"I was moaning for a reason," Gunnar muttered.

Eduard decided not to say anything else. Gunnar leaned up and kissed Eduard very deeply. Eduard was immediately pushed onto his back with Gunnar sitting on top of him. The kiss was slow and sensual. Eduard really didn't know how to do anything else at this moment but moan and enjoy. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the zipper to his pants being pulled down slowly.

*

Man, I'm evil. Okay, I promise the smut will happen in the next chapter. Lots of reviews! They help me lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Eduard decided not to say anything else. Gunnar leaned up and kissed Eduard very deeply. Eduard was immediately pushed onto his back with Gunnar sitting on top of him. The kiss was slow and sensual. Eduard really didn't know how to do anything else at this moment but moan and enjoy. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the zipper to his pants being pulled down slowly.

*

He moaned quietly and closed his eyes as he felt Gunnar's cool hand slowly reach into his pants, underneath his boxers. Eduard sighed and shuddered and he was slowly pumped. Gunnar captured his lips again. Eduard kissed him right back. Their tongue's danced and twisted, fighting the other for dominance in the heated kiss.

In the midst of the kiss, Eduard hooked one of his legs around Gunnar's and pulled, making them switch positions. As soon as that occurred, Eduard attacked Gunnar's neck with lips and teeth. Gunnar moaned and arched his back, pressing his naked chest to Eduard's clothed one.

Eduard noticed this and pulled back. He swiftly unbuttoned his shirt with one hand and traced Gunnar's side with the other, gently massaging his hip. Once the shirt was off, Eduard went to his pants and removed those too. Now, in the light of the fireplace, Gunnar took a good look at Eduard. He smiled at the swollen lips that he knew were caused by his kissing.

Eduard leaned down again and brushed their lower bodies together. Gunnar threw back his head in a silent moan. His breath was quick and uneven. Eduard returned back to his previous task and traced Gunnar's neck with teeth and tongue. He found a small spot, right under his jaw where, if touched with just the right amount of pressure, sent Gunnar into a fit of short moans.

After sending the time there, Eduard moved away from Gunnar's neck and instead turned his attention to the two pick nubs located opposite each other on Gunnar's chest. Eduard took one with his thumb and index finger and lightly pinched it. He watched as Gunnar's flushed face just turned a deeper red and he turned his head to the side and panted.

Eduard smiled and took the other one into his mouth, lightly sucking. From this position he could feel, rather than see, everything that Gunnar was doing. Gunnar moaned deeply and panted in shallower breaths. After a few more minutes, Eduard pulled both hand and mouth away from Gunnar's chest. He stared into Gunnar's eyes. Gunnar stared back. Eduard blushed at all the desire and lust that was built up there. He wondered if Gunnar saw the same in his own eyes.

"Are you really okay with this?" Eduard asked.

Gunnar didn't say anything at first and Eduard was afraid that he had changed his mind. But, he didn't and Gunnar nodded. Eduard reached up onto the couch and felt for the jar he was using earlier. He found it and spread some onto his fingers. He leaned down and kissed Gunnar's creamy white thigh. He could feel it quiver and he ran his tongue over it.

Eduard kissed Gunnar again. Gunnar wrapped his arms around Eduard's neck and kissed him desperately, knowing well what was to come now. Eduard distracted Gunnar as much as he could and pushed one slick finger into Gunnar's entrance. Gunnar whined slightly in discomfort but kept kissing Eduard.

Without really waiting, Eduard slipped in a second. A third. He pushed them in deep and spread them out. Gunnar pulled from the kiss and panted. He was barely blushing now. The blood had escaped his face and was going to other areas that needed tending to. Eduard pulled his fingers out with a nice little wet sound that Eduard, for some reason, really like. He leaned down, his lips right next to Gunnar's ear.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Gunnar gulped once before nodding. Eduard kissed his neck before positioning himself. The head of his cock was pointed directly at Gunnar's entrance. Gunnar closed his eyes tightly.

"Gunnar," Eduard said.

Gunnar didn't open his eyes but he gave Eduard a nod of acknowledgement. Eduard cupped Gunnar's face with his face.

"I want you to look at me," he said.

Gunnar didn't move at first. Slowly, however, he began to open his violet eyes. He looked at Eduard. Eduard smiled sweetly at him before he began to push in. Gunnar fought to keep his eyes open but he couldn't hold his cry of pain. Eduard hadn't even remembered when he had lubed himself but he didn't care right now. Right now, he was trying to gain all his self control so he didn't just ram right into Gunnar.

Once all the way sheathed, Eduard waited for Gunnar. Their eyes were locked together. Gunnar's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Eduard lifted his hand and whipped them away. Gunnar broke the gaze for only a second by closing his eyes, letting the tears fall.

"Are you really sure?" Eduard asked.

Gunnar nodded and once again locked eyes with him. Eduard nodded as well. He waited for a few more seconds before pulling out and then slowly pushing back in again. Gunnar's eyes stayed locked with Eduard's as he was pushed against the floor.

Eduard began a steady rhythm. In. Out. In. Out.

"Gunnar," Eduard whispered.

"E-Eduard," Gunnar muttered.

The pain inside of Gunnar was great and Eduard could see it in his violet eyes. The tears leaked down Gunnar's face but his gaze never faltered. Eduard leaned down and kissed Gunnar deeply. Slowly, the deep pain began to bloom into a flower of increasing pleasure. When Eduard pulled from the kiss, Gunnar's small grunts and groans of pain gave way to cries and whines of pleasure.

Eduard took one of Gunnar's legs and lifted it up to plunge deeper and deeper into the tight warmth that was coating him and sheathing him. Eduard took one of Gunnar's hands and intertwined their fingers. Gunnar panted and once again locked eyes with Eduard. With his free hand he began to pump his own member to the time of Eduard's thrusts.

After what felt like an eternity Eduard gave a final thrust before he was pushed over the edge. He released himself into Gunnar. Gunnar moaned and went over the edge himself.

Eduard collapsed to the side of Gunnar. Before any of the two could say anything to each other, they had fallen asleep, wrapped in each others arm.

The storm outside slowly subsided.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Eduard noticed when he woke up was that there were warm legs wrapped around his body and someone's fingers were in his hair. He next noticed the breath against his face. After he finally opened his eyes he was met with the pale face of Gunnar, who was sound asleep. Eduard sighed and took the hand out of his hair, as well as getting the legs off of him. When Eduard was about to stand he stopped himself. He did a double take on what he thought he saw just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. And he was. Blood stained the carpet from under Gunnar's body.

"Shit," Eduard muttered.

He had taken the virginity of a boy he had never met before last night. He immediately felt ashamed.

"Gunnar," Eduard called.

He shook Gunnar's shoulder. It didn't take long for Gunnar to begin to return to reality from his dream world. His eyes landed on Eduard. He didn't smile. He did however, try to sit up, which caused an unimaginable amount of pain.

"You okay?" Eduard asked.

"Absolutely fine," Gunnar said, no really sounding too happy.

"Lay back down," Eduard demanded.

"No," Gunnar replied.

He ignored the pain and sat up. He looked down at the floor below him and saw the blood. He seemed pretty apathetic towards it, like he didn't care that he lost his virginity to a stranger. Instead he held tightly onto the couch and tried to stand up. But, as soon as he was on his own two feet, he stumbled. Eduard was quick to catch him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just shut up and take me into the shower," Gunnar muttered.

Eduard obeyed. He slid an arm under Gunnar's legs and swept the man, literally, off of his feet. Gunnar said nothing and just buried his face into the crook of Eduard's neck.

Eduard washed himself in another bathroom as Gunnar occupied the one he usually used. He felt slightly sick as he cleaned off the blood. He decided that he would buy new carpet for the living room and just burn the current one. He felt horrible for doing that. What was he even thinking?

Eduard left the bathroom and got dressed. He then looked outside and saw that the sun was just rising. Might as well make breakfast. So, he did. He made some for himself and Gunnar. He sat at the table and waited patiently for Gunner to come out of the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long. Gunner walked into the room, or, limped.

"Everything okay?" Eduard asked.

"Peachy," Gunnar muttered.

He winced as he sat down. Eduard pushed Gunnar's food to him. Gunnar took it graciously. Eduard watched as Gunnar ate.

"Hey, Gunnar," Eduard said.

Gunnar looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why were you out in the storm last night?" Eduard asked.

"Do you want a lie or the truth?" Gunnar counter asked.

"The truth would be nice," Eduard replied.

"I was running away from home," Gunnar replied.

"Ran away?" Eduard asked.

"Long story," Gunnar simply replied.

The two stayed in silence for a good amount of time. Gunnar finished his breakfast and was about to stand up. Eduard instead took the plate and put it in the sink, immediately starting to wash the dishes. It was a few minutes later when Eduard's curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm not going back to his house again," Gunnar replied.

"Who?" Eduard asked.

"My father, Soren," Gunnar replied.

Eduard finished up the dishes and turned to Gunnar, drying his hands on the towel hanging on the oven. He felt a little bad for Gunnar. He looked sad when he mentioned his father.

"What's so bad about him?" Eduard asked.

"He likes to feel he has control over just about everything. Me, my brothers and my step father. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I picked a night when Soren was out with Vegard and ran away. I left Berwald and Tino behind but I promised them I'd be back to get them. Maybe I'll save Vegard too. Who knows," Gunnar replied.

"That bad, huh?" Eduard asked.

Gunnar just nodded. Eduard played with a cup for a seconds then put it back and sat down next to Gunnar at the table. Gunnar looked at him.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you stay here and bring your family here. I mean, I don't know your father and I'm sure he doesn't know me. This place is perfect for you guys," Eduard said.

Gunnar's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

Eduard nodded. Gunnar was speechless so he used his own way of communication and kissed Eduard full on the mouth, tongue and all. Eduard blinked in surprise but, after a few seconds began to kiss back. They were so into the kiss that neither had any idea that Gunnar was sat on the table and Eduard sitting on the chair in front of him between his knees. They pulled away and then noticed their situation. Both blushed.

"Sorry, about last night," Eduard muttered, deciding to look down.

He didn't catch Gunnar's smile.

"That's fine. I was a little out of it because I was sick. Can I have a refresher?" He asked.

Eduard blinked in surprise and looked back up at Gunnar. He blushed deeply at the look he got from Gunnar's gaze. He blinked once. Twice. Gulped.

"Repeat?" He asked.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

I know I haven't updated this in forever and a lot of you most likely forgot about this story. But, yeah. The day after. This time it's the calm before AND after the storm. Oh, in case you didn't know,

Soren-Denmark

Vegard-Norway


End file.
